


An Afternoon Outing

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Derogatory Language, Heels, Human Furniture, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Size Kink, arm binder, use of the term "boi"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Master's who builds custom dungeon devices has 3 new machines to test. Kurt is the perfect guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for lack of reality. I'm not sure of the actual possibility of devices like these existing. Even if they do, I doubt a person could do all 3 in the space of a couple hours. 
> 
> Kurt and Master's universe is a bit hyperbolic-reality.

Kurt stepped out of car awkwardly. It wasn’t often he was on two-legs these days and he found he preferred the stability of four, particularly when he had an 8-inch dildo shoved up his ass. In skinny jeans as tight as his were, someone behind him could almost see the butt, end of it through them. His jacket hung around his shoulders, concealing his hands, bound behind him in a back prayer. On the ends of his feet were wedge heels of a modest 3-inches. His master liked to say, do enough and not more.

His master’s hand dropped onto his shoulder, steadying him. “Shh, piglet. Into the shop and do not look at anyone on the sidewalk. I don’t care what anyone thinks and neither should you.”

Kurt nodded, leaning ever so slightly into his master’s hand on the small of his back. It was a mere 3 steps into the shop.

Inside was another world. Heavy curtains hung in the windows and dark wood framed the door, concealing torture and debauchery inside.

“Emir! We’ve come to help you test the machines,” Master called.

The old man came out of the back office, wiping his hands on a cloth. Though in his 60s, he was still broad shouldered and quick. Kurt knew to fear him. His white beard might make him look like Santa. but this was definitely Bad Santa.

“Vincent! And piglet! Two of my favorite people! I can’t wait to show you what I have invented. Well, 2 inventions and 1 discovery. Come! Take a look. I must test them, after all.”

Guiding Kurt, Master showed him into the back office. There, three machines sat, seemingly innocent, but Kurt knew better.

“We shall try this first,” Emir said, sweeping his arm to indicate the first machine. “Strip piglet and remove his devices.”

“All of them?” Master asked.

“Yes, the chastity tube as well. Oh, you will love this.”

Which Kurt interpreted to mean, he was about to be in a world of pain.

Which proved to be true. After they stripped him, they had him lay down on his back, his arms extended to the sides. Cuffs held his wrists immobile and a leather band around his neck kept his head tight to the board. His legs were bent at the waist, extended straight upward in a v-shape, that ended in cuffs for his ankles as well.

“There’s a board here that you can shift,” Emir explained, fastening a board to the machine at Kurt’s ass, a 10-inch dildo attached. It was pressed inside until tight and bolted there. There was just enough give in the restraints to let Kurt squirm like a bug pinned to a board.

Another board, with a hole in it, fastened over Kurt’s groin.

“For a girl, you could just skip this, but it’s useful,” Emir explained, demonstrating the way he could pull Kurt’s cock and balls through the hole. “You see? Vulnerable, eh?”

“I do see. So, what’s that?” Master was pointing to a long metal pole extended up from the boards between Kurt’s legs.

Kurt shuddered, seeing Emir’s grin. Shivers ran down his torso and he ground his teeth together, willing them not to chatter. Master laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, calming him.

“This,” Emir announced, “is a track for the descent of this board here.” He displayed a board to master, one side flat and the other filled with spikes. “As you can see, it will cause some pain. I mount it like this, descending on the pole. Uh, spikes or no?”

“Not at this time.”

Emir gently lowered the board, smooth side down, until it rested against Kurt’s balls. “Now, we add these weights.” Large, square weights were added, squashing Kurt’s balls and cock flat, centimeter by centimeter. “How is that? Piglet?”

“Painful,” Kurt gasped out.

“More weight,” Master ordered. “I prefer to see them about a 1/4 inch.”

Kurt groaned, bracing himself for the pain.

The 2 men played for almost half an hour, lifting and reapplying weights, experimenting with different shapes and sizes to get the best, flattest coverage. Finally Emir announced he had everything he needed to. "I'll make a few tweaks next week," he told Master cheerfully. 

Carefully, Master helped Kurt up, carrying him bridal style into the bath, where he used a soft cloth and warm water to wipe away sweat. "Can you do more? Or should we stop for the day?" 

As much as Kurt desperately wanted to please, he knew his Master wouldn't ask unless he wanted an honest answer. Closing his eyes, he took careful stock of his body. His cock and balls were swollen and painful, but there were no cramps in the rest of his limbs and his ass felt alright ... a little empty even. "I can do more, Master." 

"Alright then." Helping Kurt to his hands and knees, he gestured for him to crawl back out into the main room. Kurt gratefully spread his legs as much as possible, trying not to let his cock and balls brush against the inside of his thighs. 

Emir looked quite pleased, standing on the other end of the room between 2 more machines. “As you can see, these two devices are the opposite of one another.” Emir gestured to one that looked like an odd chair and another that appeared to be a bucking bronco from a bar. “Piglet, if you would crawl in here?” He gestured to the triangular apparatus under a chair seat. “Careful now. I wouldn’t want your swollen testicles to cause you pain.” He and Master both laughed.

Kurt did move carefully, not that it helped. His balls were swollen to the size of oranges and even brushing against his thighs hurt terribly. Carefully, he slipped into the machine, resting his ankles in the cuffs Emir indicated. His entire feet were trapped in the metal casing, even little cuffs wrapped around each toe holding them entirely immobile. There were more metal cuffs for his calves, his thighs, his waist. His nipples were clamped and a chain stretched from each to the front of the device. Behind him his arms extended, held immobile the same way, right down to three clamps for each finger, preventing even his joints from moving.

A coil metal collar wrapped around his throat and Emir used it to set Kurt’s head at whatever angle he liked. On this occasion it was straight back, focusing Kurt’s gaze on the ceiling. Then he set a chair seat with a hole in the middle right above him.

“What do you think?” Emir asked, gesturing to Kurt’s present immobilized form.

Master walked carefully around it. “I like it. It would be helpful when he’s especially jittery for some reason. It happens from time to time. Still, to be a big sale item, I think it needs a very comfortable chair seat.”

“Hmmm, noted.”

“What could be more sinful, after all, than drowsing while watching bad TV and having your asshole sucked?”

Mmm, Kurt definitely wanted that. What a reward. How comforting after a long day. He tried to shiver in sheer delight, but couldn’t move an inch. That made him want it even more. He sucked in a breath, trying not to pant and whine eagerly.

“Someone likes the idea,” Master murmured, dipping two fingers into Kurt’s mouth and allowing him to suck on them. “Yes, I think I’d want one if it were more of a lounge chair. This is really a barstool.” Kurt sucked eagerly on his master’s fingers, showing as much devotion as he could without being able to move anything other than his tongue. “Such a devoted piglet,” his master murmured affectionately. “So this other machine you have... it looks like something out of _Urban Cowboy_.”

“Doesn’t it?” Emir agreed enthusiastically. “I want to sell it to Mark, actually.” Mark owned a clothing optional, Bdsm bar their group of friends frequented. “It has various sized attachments. I thought the 10-inch dildo would work well for piglet, considering his talents and that he's already been stretched.” Taking a rather floppy, jelly dildo from the wall, he attached it to the saddle, screwing it onto a bolt sticking up. “You push the red button over there and it goes for 10 minutes. The boi either rides the whole 10 minutes, which is unlikely, or cums, or gets bucked off, much to his shame.”

“So, you’re implying the bois get to ride this to try to cum? It’s a reward?”

“Why not? Reward for them, entertainment for us. That’s assuming they don’t get bucked off and can cum with all the bucking going on. Shall we have piglet try it?”

Master’s pulled his fingers from Kurt’s mouth and Kurt could feel the cuffs being opened. He waited until given permission to emerge from the chair contraption. Normally he would have been entirely sunken into subspace in a situation like this, but they weren’t home and he knew the dangers of not paying attention when trying out Emir’s machines. This was testing. These weren’t fully operational yet. He’d never been hurt, of course (his master would never have allowed it), but keeping his wits about him enabled him to help Master watch out for his safety.

“Go ahead,” his master encouraged, indicating the bucking bronco machine.

Kurt very carefully climbed aboard, trying not to let his swollen cock and balls touch anything (a fruitless exercise). Master helped. He took his job of taking care of Kurt very seriously, particularly around strange machines.

He checked to make sure both Kurt and the dildo were lubed to his satisfaction, then held the dildo steady as Kurt slid onto it. “Are you balanced? Do you feel secure?”

“Yes, Master.”

“If you cum, it won’t be free, but I won’t punish you.”

To cum. Kurt hadn’t actually thought Master would let him. This would be twice in 1 year. Twice in 2 years, in fact. Every muscle in his body went rigid and he just stared, unable to decide if this was truly what his master wanted. What if Kurt’s lack of control was a disappointment. What if -

Master grabbed Emir’s hand before he could push the button. “Hold on. There’s something wrong.” Approaching, he slid his hand over Kurt’s thigh. “Little one? Does anything hurt?”

“N-n-no, Master.”

“His balls hurt, I’m sure,” Emir offered, with a smirk.

Master ignored him. “What’s wrong? You need to relax or this machine could harm you.” He smiled. “Is this about cumming? You should resist, you know. I want to see the cum forced out of you. I want to see it shoot so far that you end up cleaning it off the wall with your tongue.” Kurt nodded eagerly. “And then we’ll see what price you pay for it.” He backed away slowly and then nodded to Emir.

The bronco started slowly, allowing Kurt to get his bearings, his fingers wrapped around the pommel, his knuckles white. It increased speed quickly, bouncing Kurt up and down on the dildo, smacking his swollen balls with the saddle repeatedly. But that couldn’t stop his cock from getting dripping hard. It was free for the first time since his birthday party and his ass felt full.

Throwing back his head, he screamed, giving into it fully, allowing his body to be thrown around. He could feel his balls getting tighter and tighter, the cum traveling up his cock like a tidal wave. Holding back wasn’t even an option. He wanted to make it last, but he just couldn’t. He had to... to...

He came so hard he nearly passed out, his cum shooting across the room, spraying over the floor and even a little on the wall.

He came down with a hard smack, toppling off the bronco into his master’s arms.


End file.
